


Rough Ending for a Sticky Situation

by Smut_o_Nomicon



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, Chastity Device, F/F, Futanari, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_o_Nomicon/pseuds/Smut_o_Nomicon
Summary: Weiss has been really put through the ringer this week by Yang. After trying to pull a rather poorly thought out prank, Yang had bent her over her bed and fucked her ass dry last week. And even after THAT, with Weiss's dick being so much smaller than Yang's, Weiss has been in chastity since then and gotten spanked every time she and Yang have been in the same room. Now, nearing the end of the week, Yang was going to use Weiss's dry ass again, while she was still caged. Weiss just wants to cum.





	Rough Ending for a Sticky Situation

A steady smack of her hips against Weiss’s own had Yang sheathing her two-foot long cock into the dry unused ass of the smaller girl. The white-themed huntress herself screaming in silent torment, only a hoarse groan of pain escaping from her exhausted lungs, as the force of the pounding set her innards ablaze in pain.

A single week ago had her attempting to a pull off a prank that her leader seemed so fond of, only in this case the target had been Yang. Her plan had been to put toothpaste or such into the thick golden locks of the busty blond only for a devilish idea to come to mind to add on to Yang’s humiliation. Seconds spent with little more hassle than lowering her frilled panties and moving her skirt out of the way revealed her two-inch erection in hand. Moving next to the head of the sleeping brawler, along with a minute of frantic tugging at her diminutive penis, she blew a small load of thin watery cum into her friend’s hair.

The resulting laughter from the petite girl woke up the cum covered heavy hitter from her rest. A confused glance around with her lilac eyes caught the sight of a strand of spunk falling down from the bangs of her hair, along with an abrupt view of Weiss’s dick quivering from her laughter. A flash of red blurring across her iris was an unseen warning to the heiress before she was picked up and slammed down onto the now empty bed of her prank victim. The colossal length of Yang’s shaft, only at half mast, pressed against her rear before a sudden use of all of the blonde’s strength had her splitting the Schnee in two.

Hours went by showcasing the sheer brutality of what Yang was willing to do to the smaller girls ass, Weiss laying halfway on to the bed frame helpless, small dick twitching yet never coming from the overwhelming pain, the ring of her butts entrance a flaming red that promised pain if brushed against. Her only respite was the thick trails of rapidly cooling cum that flowed out of it and down her legs.

It was far from the end of Yang’s, admittedly harsh in comparison, punishment for her. Before the first day had even ended the pale beauty had her puny cock locked away along with having her petite sack pinched so she could find no form of pleasure unless she started enjoying the new sessions with Yang’s that had begun. The sessions being the degradation of Weiss by ripping off whatever garments she wore and bending her over the blonde’s lap to have her pure white backside to be turned into a cherry red from the vicious beatings it received by the other’s hands.

Now at the end of the week-long punishment, she was once again propped up against the bed of her, as she had come to see the turn of relationship, mistress. Her small juicy ass poised into the air, her length that had driven her mistress into a laughing spree upon seeing after her first bout of rage from the prank subsided, was tucked between her thighs still encased by the damnable contraption Yang had obtained for her. With moments of spare thought left, until her final punishment was due, the girl had attempted to ease herself with knowing that she could at least manage to fit the blonde’s cock in her at least. It did not deter the newest bout of lung tearing screams from erupting out of her, however.


End file.
